


Birthday Bash

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 6 year old CJ, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, nothing goes according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ Danvers is turning six years old.  It should be memorable, and it is...just not for the right reasons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Apartment of Alex and Astra Danvers**  
**2025**

“OK, I got more balloons” Alex announced as she came inside, kicking the door shut

“More?” Astra asked, looking slightly startled “Alex, I think we have enough to possibly _lift_ the building and take flight”

“You really need to stop watching _Up_ ,” Alex muttered as she unpacked the two brown paper bags she was carrying “OK, balloons, party hats, some of those silly, annoying noisemakers,” she blew on one, the paper roll unfolding with the signature _honk_

“Oh joy,” Astra drawled “that will become _very_ tiresome _very_ quick. What else did you not leave at the store?”

“Ah” Alex proudly held up a set of matching paper plates and napkins, and this time Astra laughed delightedly

“Penguins!” she laughed taking one stack of plates from her wife, examining the various adorable cartoon birds printed on the plates and napkins “oh, she’ll love this”

“Thought you’d like that,” Alex chuckled “got lucky too,” she added “last set in the store, almost had to fistfight some old lady with a cane”

“I sincerely hope not” Astra chuckled

“Is something burning?” Alex wondered.

Astra gasped in horror

“No! The cake!” she turned and yanked the oven open, a small cloud of black smoke billowed out as the smoke alarm screeched “no!” Astra moaned as she and Alex examined the charred brick of coal that in no way resembled a child’s birthday cake…

******

**Apartment of Kara Danvers and James Olsen**

Meanwhile, across the city, far from Astra’s tragic attempt at baking, James Olsen quietly shut the door to the apartment

“Kara?” he called out

“I’m in the bedroom,” Kara called back “did you get her a present?”

“Yeah,” James rubbed at the back of his neck as he pulled out the book from the bag _Penguins: Or, Everything You Ever Wanted to know About the World’s Most Adorable Flightless Bird_ was printed across the top in big bold letters, while a picture of an pair of emperor penguins and their chick graced the cover “I got her a book,” James called out “but now I’m worried it might be a little too…” he trailed off, frowning as he tried to think of a word

“Simplistic?” Kara suggested as she came over behind him, her voice muffled slightly

“Yeah, I guess s—GAH!” James nearly jumped a foot in the air as he turned to face his wife, only to be greeted by a pair of enormous felt eyes attached to a giant penguin

“It’s only me!” the penguin laughed, reaching up the head was swiftly removed, revealing a slightly-flustered (but grinning) Kara “boy, I scared you _good_ , didn’t I?” she chortled as James tried to get his heart to stop trying to reach orbit

“Why are you dressed like that?” James demanded

“Oh, this is my present for CJ,” Kara explained, she slipped the head back and did a surprisingly good penguin waddle “I’m a penguin, sqwak!” she proclaimed, just in case it wasn’t obvious

“I hate those things” James hissed as Kara unmasked again

“What? Penguins?” Kara asked, confused

“No, those costumes,” James gestured to her currently plushy black-and-white form “I don’t know why, but they’ve always given me the creeps” he explained

“Really?” Kara looked down to her yellow webbed feet and then back up at her husband “this is news,” she commented “I never knew you were so bothered by them,” she frowned “I can go change,” she offered “but, then I’m kind of present-less”

“No, it’s fine,” James sighed “its not like I’m terrified of them or anything, just a little…”

“Uncomfortable?” Kara picked up, he nodded, she grinned and looped her plushy arms around him “I bet I can kiss it better” she grinned

“I don’t know,” James smirked “I’ve never kissed a penguin before”

“I’m a very _special_ penguin” Kara countered as she leaned in for a kiss

“Ewwww!” breaking apart, they grinned as the turned to look at five year old Alura, who wrinkled her nose in clear disgust at the image of her parents kissing

“Come on, Bumblebee,” Kara swiftly broke away from James and scooped her daughter up “it’s time for you to go to school”

“Uh, Kara?” James called out as she headed for the door “costume?”

Kara stopped and looked down at her plushy form, blushing

“Whoops,” she chuckled “that would’ve been embarrassing”

“No, taking the mask with you would have been embarrassing” James chuckled as he took Alura from her so she could go and change…

******

“Hey, Luce,” Winn called out as Lucy walked in “did find anything for her?” he wondered

“Yeah, I got her a video game,” Lucy answered “but it’s about math, so I guess we’re _those_ godparents”

“Ugh,” Winn made a face “oh, well, it’s not like she’ll hate it or anything”

“True,” Lucy nodded “how’s the ankle?” she asked, tapping Winn’s currently plaster-encased right ankle, which he had sprained, rather embarrassingly, after tripping on the rug

“Better,” he nodded “today, when I got up to go to the bathroom I _limped_ instead of hobbled”

“That is better,” Lucy chuckled “so, what did you get her?”

“Ah,” Winn reached under a pillow and pulled out a laptop “I am regifting one of my old laptops” he proclaimed

“You’re giving her a laptop” Lucy repeated

“Regifting” Winn emphasized

“Whatever,” Lucy dismissed “Winn, she’s _six_ ” she pointed out

“Yeah,” Winn nodded in a clear _‘duh, I know that tone’_ “but, she also recoded the entire DEO mainframe last year, remember?”

“Ugh,” Lucy shuddered “don’t remind me, I can still remember having to _sing_ just to get the doors to open”

“Hey, you’ve got a great voice,” Winn assured her “even when you are singing _Heffalumps and Woozles_ ”

Lucy thumped him with the pillow

******

“J’onn, what do you think?” Eliza held up a t-shirt with a rather cute picture of a penguin wearing a Santa hat on it

“I think that CJ’s fascination with penguins is getting out of hand,” J’onn deadpanned, Eliza sighed “I think its fine,” he chuckled “though…” he frowned

“It’s too childish, right?” Eliza guessed

“That’s it” J’onn nodded

Eliza sighed

“Well, we have to get her _something_ ,” she scowled “you only turn six once”

“I know” he reminded her as they began to look around the store

“Wait, what about this?” Eliza called, turning J’onn frowned

“That?” he asked

“Sure, what’s wrong with it?”

“It’s…a bit big” J’onn noted

“It’ll be fine” Eliza assured him as she picked up the item in question and began to carry it to the checkout

“Famous last words” J’onn muttered as he followed her…


	2. Chapter 2

******

CJ’s birthday rolled around right on time, the same time it had last year

And Astra and Alex almost missed it

“How did we oversleep?!” Alex demanded as she frantically hunted around for her keys “oh god! The other parents are going to be here in an _hour!!_ ”

“Cake!” Astra gasped, and then promptly vanished in a burst of superspeed, presumably heading for the store to get another cake, since her second and third attempts at baking a cake had failed just as badly as her first

“Get me some booze!” Alex called out after her, smirking as her cell phone buzzed with a text, Astra’s number lighting up the screen

> No

Was her simple response. Alex smirked and then frantically resumed her hunt for her keys, running through her mental list: Step one: go to store, get present because she procrastinated like you’d never believe. Step two: Get back home and wrap present. Step four: pick up CJ from her sleepover at Kara’s, remembering to yell at Kara for letting her daughter have ice cream for dinner (because Kara _would_ , make no mistake). Step five: Arrive at home with CJ, greet the other parents and pray to god that this would go all right

******

Alex gasped as she jogged down the aisle, looking for the only thing that CJ had really asked for present-wise this year

“Penguin nightlight, penguin nightlight,” she skidded to a stop “yes!” she reached for the last box on the shelf just as another hand closed on it at the same time…

******

“OK, have it read ‘Happy Anniversary, Jenny’,” the man front of Astra instructed, Astra ground her teeth together as she checked the time, she didn’t even need a decorated cake, just a simple chocolate cake, she’d do the decorating herself, now if the man in front of her would hurry up “you know, actually, I changed my mind. Let’s start over” he said suddenly

Astra tried to resist screaming in frustration…

******

“Twenty bucks” Alex said simply, not wanting to get into a fight with other woman who had her hand on CJ’s gift

“Forty” the woman countered, tightening her grip on the small box

“Twenty-five” Alex countered

“Thirty”

Alex huffed “Fine” digging out her wallet she counted out thirty, paid the woman and departed with her present. Only realizing once she was already out of the store that she had paid about four times what the nightlight was actually worth, in addition to paying for it at the casher

Groaning, she thumped her head against the steering wheel, cursing her stupidity…

******

“No…let’s go with “Happy Wedding Anniversary’.”

Meanwhile, Astra was having her own problems, as she resisted bashing the man’s head into the display case, and settled for thumping her head onto the handle of her cart…

******

“OK, James she’s not in here!” Kara called out

“She’s not in the room either” James announced as he and Kara met in the hallway, both staring at each other in horror

“We lost CJ!” Kara yelped…

******

“I still don’t see why you bought that thing” J’onn muttered as he loaded Eliza’s purchase into the car

“I’ll be fine,” Eliza assured “Alex had one when she was young”

“Was hers penguin-themed?” J’onn wondered

“No. Stars, actually, looked a space shuttle”

“Of course” J’onn nodded…

******

“CJ?” Kara rapidly threw couch cushions aside, looking in the couch for her missing niece “CJ?!” she turned as Alura walked in “Alura! Quick! Where’s CJ?!” she demanded

“I dunno,” Alura shrugged “she wanted to play hide-and-seek”

“Hide-and-seek?” Kara frowned, looking around the apartment from the perspective of someone CJ’s size “CJ!” she rushed into the kitchen and yanked open one of the cabinets under the sink, sighing in relief “there you are!”

Sitting _in_ the cabinet, squished up against a large tub of paper towels, CJ blinked at her aunt

“Did I win?” she asked

******

“Next person in line, please?”

Astra all but rammed her cart into the display case

“One plain chocolate cake, please” she requested

“OK,” the staffer nodded “I got dark chocolate, milk chocolate, semi-sweet, chocolate ganache, chocolate hazelnut…” 

Astra groaned...

******

Alex groaned as she lowered the window

“Ma’am were you aware that you going at least five miles over the posted speed limit?” the NCPD officer asked

“I am now” Alex muttered as she handed her license and registration over…

******

“…and chocolate with sprinkles”

“Just _plain_ chocolate” Astra ground out

“OK, can I also interest you in—”

Astra slammed her hands down on the counter

“Listen well and listen good,” she growled “in approximately half an hour my apartment is about to invaded by a veritable army of six year olds, all of whom will want cake. Now, would _you_ care to explain to them _and_ their parents why there is no cake?”

The man behind the counter nodded shakily

“Plain chocolate, got it”

******

“Sorry about the delay, ma’am,” the cop apologized as he handed Alex her license and registration back, along with a speeding ticket “you drive safe now” he added, with a tip of his hat

“Thanks” Alex muttered as she rolled up the window and tapped the gas…

******

“You’re late” Astra noted as she weaved through the crowd of six year olds, arms held high above her head to keep from spilling the drinks in each hand. Word had gotten out and instead of it just being CJ, Alura and a few friends from kindergarten, it had somehow mutated into the entirety of Ms. Kelly’s class squeezed into the apartment, a dozen six year _monsters_ were now systematically demolishing the apartment

“I got a speeding ticket” Alex announced

“I’ll put it with the others” Astra sighed as she handed Alex a plastic cup filled with a red liquid

“Please tell me that this is a ‘grown up’ drink?” Alex asked hopefully

“Sorry to disappoint, love” Astra gave her a tight smile

“Oh, well,” Alex sighed as she sipped the fruit punch “who’s the penguin?” she asked, nodding towards the penguin who was sitting in a recliner playing peek-a-boo with some of the smaller kids

“Oh, it’s Kara,” Astra explained “that’s her present for CJ”

“Only Kara would _willingly_ dress up as a penguin” Alex sighed

“Hmm,” Astra nodded, suddenly straightening up “hey! Take that out of your mouth!” snarling she marched forward and began to coral about a dozen of the tiny terrors

“Mommy?” Alex looked down at the tug on her hand

“Hey, munchkin,” she smiled at her daughter “you having fun?”

“No”

“No?” Alex frowned “why not?”

“There’s too many people here” CJ proclaimed with a scowl

“Yeah, you’re telling me, kid” Alex muttered as Astra suddenly whistled

“Cake!” she announced. With a cheer, the crowd stampeded to the table…

******

Finally, about an hour later, Alex sank down onto the couch with a tired groan

“Next time,” she began “it’s _family only_ ”

“Agreed,” Astra sighed “still…” she nodded to where CJ now lay in Kara’s lap, asleep, Kara herself had apparently finally tuckered herself and now lay sprawled in one of the recliners—still in the penguin costume, minus the mask—while CJ curled up in her lap, Alura squeezed in next to her.

Alex and Astra smiled at the image, while Astra took a quick photo with her phone

“Just one more question,” Alex began “how are we going to assemble my mom’s penguin bed?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
